The Fairy Snatcher
by Jibbi
Summary: [Ch-3 is up!]My first fic....hope you like it! Vicki dates Tad, Veronica dates Tad, Chester and A.J. have found a new friend, and, believe it or not, things get worse! This is not one of those un-happy ending stories, which I hate, but a happy-ending one.
1. Chapter I The Fairy Snatcher

** The Fairy Snatcher**

a/n: My first fic, I hope you like it. Please review; I'm sure you all know how you would have felt on your first story if people hadn't reviewed it. This one is a story, hopefully not too long, but long enough to keep you interested. I know it's a lot to ask, but please try and give me comments on each chapter, that way I know my story's being read and enjoyed (or not) Please R and R!

"Timmy! Timmy! Wake up!"

"Mom?"

"No silly, it's Wanda!"

"Oh." Timmy said as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. _Oww. _thought Timmy as he got up. _This pink hat may look cute, but it REALLY hurts to sleep in._

Timmy missed his mom not coming to wake him up. He sometimes wondered if that was

one of the reasons he had fairies. He knew his parents loved him, it's just that...

"Boo!" yelled Cosmo in his ear.

"Oww. Cosmo, warn me when you're going to surprise me."

"Okay! Timmy, I'm going to surprise you," said Cosmo. "Boo!"

"Haha, VERY funny."

"How come it didn't work?" thought Cosmo seriously.

As Cosmo went into deep thought, Timmy was thinking about Cosmo. Always having him to joke around with, to make him feel better about his life. Of course, he was a ditzy numbskull, and couldn't figure out the difference between right and left, and left and wrong. But then, of course there was the wishing part, too, which Timmy LOVED to do. He was always wishing away, skating on thin ice with Da Rules, but always seemed to make out okay.

Timmy yawned. "I wish I was ready for school."

A big pink cloud came with the PING! that said: Ready!.

"Don't you have to eat, sport?"

Wanda was the motherly fairy, always getting Timmy and Cosmo out of messes, looking out for Timmy, etc. Timmy liked her a lot. Just yesterday she was telling Timmy and Cosmo about her new friend, a blue fairy called Rebecca. She had met her at the Fairy Boutique, where Wanda hired a fairy babysitter and FINALLY got her day off.

"I guess so."

Timmy trudged downstairs, tripping over his feet on the stairs.

Timmy fell down the stairs, but was saved as Wanda pinged a trampoline exactly where Timmy was landing. He bounced off of it and landed on his feet.

"Clumsy today, aren't we?"

"No!" lied Timmy as he leaned against his Dads empty trophy case. It fell over and Timmy almost fell with it, but caught his balance.

"See, I didn't fall!"

Wanda sighed as she attached a large, metallic object to Timmy's head.

"I used to do this all the time with Cosmo. Now hold still..."

Wanda gave her wand a ping and pointed to the TV-like screen above Timmy's head.

"This will show us what's on your mind, so that you can get over the clumsiness. Otherwise, you'll never get over your clumsiness, and you'll keep crashing into things. The next thing you know you won't be completing wishes, and then...well let's not go there."

The screen above Timmy's head gave a jolt as a fuzzy, black-and-white picture showed up on the screen.

It showed Chester and A.J. playing with their new friend that had come from France to visit them. He was showing them his new game "Le jeu de Chester, A.J., et Mike...mais pas Timmy." It was a trading card game, where you had to battle with your opponents. Timmy asked if he could play, but Mike said it was just a 3-player game. Timmy sat in the sandbox and played alone.

The image faded and went black.

"Well, at least now you can play some fun games with some new friends that you haven't even talked to or looked at before."

"Not helping, Cosmo."

The screen above Timmy's head gave a little buzz and a coloured image showed up. "Ah, colour.-

a/n: Sorry to interrupt, but this is CANADIAN spelling. FOP does air in Canada, some people thinks it don't. So screw you Americans who think you should spell colour color and not colour. Now, back to the story.

-said Wanda. "This means it's his personal thoughts. The deeper, darker, most private ones."

"Like The Grudge starring Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"Huh?"

"You know, everyone turns evil?"

"That's not how the plotline goes."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"I'm arguing with someone who thinks yuh-huh is a word," sighed Wanda.

"It is a word!"

"Hello? Back to me!" said Timmy.

In the picture, Timmy was sitting alone at lunch. His friends were sitting with Mike. At the popular kids table, Tad and Chad were asking Trixie Tang and Veronica to go to the spring fling dance with them. They both agreed and walked off together in a foursome.

"Why can't Timmy and Chester and A.J. and Mike do that?" asked Wanda. "Can't they just get along?"

"No." replied Timmy harshly. "Because Mike doesn't want to be my friend."

"Why not? Have you asked him?"

"No. He hardy speaks any English. All he knows how to say is 'Yes' 'No,' and 'This is a 3 player game.'"

"You could teach him Timmyball," said Cosmo.

"No, we're not allowed playing Timmyball anymore, ever since that scary dentist took our ball. Mom's been awesome at it ever since, and she always ends up winning."

"Why not...not invite your Mom to play?"

"Look, Mike just doesn't want to be my friend! I just know! He's too...french. He probably eats snails and stuff."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover!" said Wanda.

"What about Trixie?"

"What about her? Guys always ask her out!"

"But she's always rejected them. And this one's POPULAR. What if they become a couple?" said Timmy.

Timmy thought for a long time. Then sprung up from his chair, knocking the contraption down. Wanda pinged it away before it could hit the ground.

"That's it! I wish Tad and Trixie hated each other!"

Wanda and Cosmo sighed as their wands pinged together, and then did that floppy thing when a spell didn't work.

"Sorry Timmy, we can't tamper with love. That's Cupid's job."

Suddenly Wanda's wand began to ring. She flipped it upside-down and talked into it.

"Oh hi Rebecca. Oh, you got a new hairstyle? Wow. What does it look like? Uh huh. Uh huh. Who? Jorgen Von Strangle? Here? Why? Of course I haven't heard. Bad news? Well, what is it?"

CLIFFIE! Hehe. Please review; it's my first fic. Oh, and most of you are probably wondering about the title. I'll let you wonder. :P


	2. Chapter II The Fairy Snatcher

**The Fairy Snatcher**

a/n Thanks for everyone who reviewed, this is me second chapter and WONT CONTINUE unless I see some more reviews. Also, go to to see which authours I like. Thanks fairiefan, Crazyfairy( You rule!) and Hannah kk (why'd u leave a anonymous review?) for reviewing. Fairiefan, what do you mean by out of character? Which characters? Oh, and this one is way outta character.... Please R and R!

This is where we left off:

"-Of course I haven't heard. Bad news? Well, what is it?"

At that precise moment, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest of all fairies, poofed into the room.

"I have been chosen to remove Cosmo from your fairy godparents."

"What? NO!"

"You dare to question me, puny human?"

"No." said Timmy meekly, hiding under the bed where Cosmo had conveniently hid.

"But, surely theres been a misunderstanding! We just got assigned to Timmy last year!" said Wanda.

"There is no misunderstanding." said Jorgen in his Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. "There is a fairy shortage and it is unfair that Timmy has two godparents-"

"But surely you remember what trouble Cosmo was...you used to be a 5 star fairy captain, and lost all of them because of Cosmo!" (old episode of FOP)

" Believe me, it was not my decision. If it was my decision, then Cosmo would be scrambled right now. Unfortunately The Rules say that I cannot hurt anyones fairy godparent. So you just wait, Cosmo. Oh, and by the way, The Fairy Snatcher will come and visit you in 3 days to take...it... away."

"Please Mr. Strangle, you've got to –"

And with a loud POOF!, he was gone.

"Cosmo, don't go!" said Timmy. "Maybe you might be an idiot and a numbskull and a lousy fairy godparent-"

Cosmo started to cry.

"No no, let me finish. You're still Cosmo and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know what I'd do if there wasn't Cosmo to joke around with. Please don't leave!"

"It's not like I have a choice." said Cosmo, still crying." And I don't even know what a choice is! Boo hoo!"

He started crying into Wandas yellow shirt.

"He's not going to go!" said Wanda, angriness filling her pink eyes. "The Fairy Snatcher isn't very magical. All he can do is make fairies disappear if the tip of his wand touches your crown. So, all we have to do, is-"

"Who is this Fairy Snatcher anyways?" asked Timmy. "And how come the authour of this story keeps on putting Fairy Snatcher with two capitals?"

"Because that's the name of the story!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."

"The Fairy Snatcher is this fairy who hardly has any powers, so instead of being a godparent, he is actually a horrible man who goes around and takes fairies from little children!"

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda spent the next two days thinking up a plan on how to catch this Fairy Snatcher. By the end, they were still as clueless as they were before. The best strategy came from Cosmo, which was "hide."

"So, what are we doing?"

"Easy. We've got to take this to Fairy Court."

"Again, why is Jibbi spelling it with capital letters?"

" Because it's important."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Wait! I've got a great idea! This is an easy wish: I wish Cosmo was my fairy godparent again!."

Their wands pinged, then, for the second time, fizzled out.

'Da Rules' appeared in front of them.

"No fairy godparent is allowed to tamper with anything having to do with The Fairy Snatcher, including wishing for their fairy godparent could come back, wishing him dead and/or taking it to Fairy Court." read Cosmo off the page.

"Well, that's Wanda's suggestion down the drain." said Timmy.

"Cosmo and I are going to have to get away for a few days. You'll be fine without us?"

"Hold on. Where are you going?"

"Well, we're going to..."

They disappeared in a puff of smoke that read: RUN!

"Great. 4 days without them. Well, I guess if it means Cosmo is going to be okay, I'm sure I can live without them for a couple of days..."

a/n: WAS HE EVER WRONG!!!! Please review, review,review, even if its just : Great story, please continue, I rate it out of 5 stars. Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter III The Fairy Snatcher

**The Fairy Snatcher**

a/n: Notice capital letters, lol. Thanks a lot 5 ppl who reviewed my OTHER fics (PLEASE REVIEW THEM) and Ginger Charpentier for reading the second chapter. I put a short section of 'Juan' in here for you. And Crazyfairy, cuz I know u LOVE Juan.

So, where we left off, Cosmo and Wanda were running from the Fairy Snatcher, and Timmy was left alone for 4 days.

**Somewhere in Fairy World...we can't tell where, or the Fairy Snatcher will log on to , read this fic, then find Cosmo and Wanda.**

"I can't stop thinking about Timmy." said Wanda, worrying obsessively over Timmy.

"Maybe if we...granted his wish he would be happy."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" said Wanda, looking over her shoulder to see a male fairy dressed in red.

"Hey, you're not Cosmo!"

"Well, I overheard you and..."

"Go away!"

Cosmo was over at another table, playing cards.

"Got any threes?"

"What's a three?"

Wanda looked at the TV monitor above the ïƒŸ **Not a swear word, just censored so the fairy snatcher doesn't find Wanda.**

"And here is...The Game of Love with your host...Juandissimo!" said an announcer, blaring over the sounds of voices.

Wanda gasped as she looked up. It was Juan, who she had seen at the Fairy World Spa, and in "Fairy Fairy, Quite Contrary." She remembered him from high school years, when he had-

_Forget him._ thought Wanda. _You're with Cosmo now. How dare you even think at him at a time like this. Let's just watch this stupid reality show and forget it's Juan._

"And Juan is going for the kiss...yes! He has kissed the honourable Crazyfairy! It is true then, that true love can be found in your TV set."

"Lovar, it's not you, it's...wait, no, it's you. I cannot go on like this. It's not working out for us. _Por favor, salir de lmon casa_. _Adios, mon amor."_

Crazyfairy screamed and wailed as she got dragged away by security guards.

"Juan! I will be faithful! Give me another chance...."

The announcer came on again. "Will Juan ever find love with his sexy muscles? Will he ever find...the one? Find out next time on, 'Dude, wheres my lady?'"

The television program switched off. It didn't really matter, as Wanda wasn't really paying any attention whatsoever to the TV screen. She was thinking more about what that red fairy had said about granting Timmy's wish.

The next thing you know, Wanda and Cosmo were at the front door of Cupid's mansion, knocking on the door.

Cupid answered the door.

"Hey, you two look very familiar..."

"Yeah, yeah, we were on your game show once. Could you do us a favour and make someone hate each other? Please? It's for our godchild and-"

"Look sugar, all I'm interested in is the dough. How much will you be paying me?"

"Um... a ticket to the Fairy World Spa?"

"Deal!" said Cupid, giving Wanda a black arrow, and a red one.

"I only need one though."

"But, it's worth two. Keep the other one...just in case."

Cupid shut the gold door of his mansion and sighed. Now finally he could buy an extra ticket and go with his boy 'roommate.'

a/n I'm not saying anymore, this is a G fic.

Wanda hovered over the Dimmsdale Elementary cafeteria and shot an arrow at Tad, and instantaneously, a small black arrow shot out of the back to Wanda. Wanda caught it and threw it at Vicki. The effect was very abrupt. Immediately, you could tell something was wrong.

Tad signalled to Chad to come sit with him, at the popular kids table. When Vicki sat down, Tad immediately went to go sit outside, where the skaters were. They 'ruffed him up' for saying he was a girly girl and a prissy boy.

(maybe I should make this fic PG)

Timmy was trying to make friends with Mike, but he just didn't want to be Timmys friend. Every time Timmy tried to sit next to him, he'd transfer to another table. Chester and AJ did not follow, so eventually Mike moved back.

"So, I hope you do well on the Science fair. Want me to be your buzzer?"

"Nope. I hired Mike to do that AND answer the questions."

Timmy couldn't take it any more. "That's it! Why do you guys care more about Mike then me? I've been your friend since...forever! And Mike just moved here! So far all it's been is Mike this, Mike that. Don't you guys care about ME anymore?"

"Calm down Timmy. Of course we can still be your friends. It's just that Mike's, well....new. And we want to hang out with him too." said Chester. "Right A.J.?"

"Right."

Meanwhile...

The Fairy Snatcher was working in his secret, underground lab. There were mechanical devices and spinning objects and lots of that computer mechanism stuff. But, the Fairy Snatcher didn't have a lot of magic, so they were all run on...electricity! gasp

He logged on to , and accessed Jibbi's homepage.

Dexters Lab, Memoirs of Harvey and Sabrina, Monsters Inc., oh, here it is! The Fairy Snatcher! And chapter 3 is up!

By using his technology, the Fairy Snatcher pinpointed the location of Cosmo and Wanda. In a bar, near The Fairy Inn. Excellent.

One step closer to catching Cosmo.

a/n R and R if u want me to update! Will not update unless I get reviews! Did you like it? THEN REVIEW!


End file.
